Especial de noche de brujas de los Simpsons XVIII
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: En este episodio, van a encontrar a dos personajes muy populares: Homero Simpson y Edward, digo, Edgard Cullen. Disfrutenlo.
1. Primera parte

Especial de noche de brujas de los Simpsons XVII

**Antes de comenzar, algunas cuestiones que se deben tomar en cuenta:**

**Para que este capítulo de los Simpsons no viole los derechos de autor, utilizamos seudónimos de los personajes, y de sus respectivos escritores. Que disfruten este capítulo y ojala tengan paciencia hasta que pueda pasarlo al aire por FOX.**

_Cocina Simpsons. Entra Homero._

**HOMERO:** Duduruduru... buenos días familia! Que aventura nos depara hoy?

**MARGE:** Homero, preparado para hoy, el gran día?

**HOMERO:** ¿El gran día? Hummm

**BART:** Sí, Homero, el gran día

**LISA:** El gran gran día

_Homero mira en el calendario. Anotado, esta "Llevar a los niños a ver a la _

_estúpida escritora de los murciélagos come fruta."_

**HOMERO:** Ah, el "gran" día... –malditos niños que quieren ver estupideces... -

**LISA:** Papa, no son estupideces, "Crepuscular" es una de las sagas de ciencia-ficción más importantes del mundo!

**HOMERO:** Si quisiéramos ir a ver al escritor de una saga importante podríamos visitar al fantasma de C. que vive en el sótano.

_Se escucha una voz._

**CSL:** Podrían traerme algo de comer? Este niño que se hace llamar Hugo ya no tiene buen sabor!

**MARGE:** Te comiste a Hugo?

**CLS:** Sí.

**MARGE:** Y dejaste sus restos esparcidos por el piso! Ahora voy a tener que limpiarlo!

**BART:** Como sea, yo voy a llevar una estaca de madera y le preguntaré en que se inspiro para hacer una historia tan loca.

**MARGE:** ¡Nada de matar vampiros!

**HOMERO y ****BART:** Do'h...


	2. Segunda parte

**Recibidor****:** Bienvenidos a la convención de vampiros, murciélagos, Batmans y los inversionistas que invierten en la compañía BAT, compañía que produce paté de sesos de murciélago. Esta compañía esta comprometida a no dañar ningún murciélago, promesa que no ha cumplido. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una lata de nuestros productos sin obligación de compra?

**HOMERO:** Esta seguro que no dañan murciélagos? (Guiñándole un ojo a Lisa)

**Recibidor:** No se, señor, son sesos de murciélago 100% reales, no le parece que es todo lo contrario?

**HOMERO:** Perfecto! Deme todas las latas que tenga de esa cosa!


	3. Tercera parte

**Presentador:** Y ahora, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, les presento a la mayor escritora de libros de ciencia-ficción de nuestra era: la magnífica...

**HOMERO: **¿Jo Ca Rowling?

**Presentador:** No, idiota, Stefanía Mayor.

Aparece Stefanía Mayor

**MAYOR:** Hola, soy Stefanía Mayor, la escritora de Crepuscular, Luna Llena, Eclipsar, Atardecer y mi último libro, Luna de Mediodía.

**BART:** _(Preparado con una estaca)_ Es usted realmente un vampiro?

**MAYOR:** En realidad se dice vampiresa, y no, quisiera serlo pero no.

**BART:** Oh.. Demonios.

**LISA: **Buen día señora Mayor, soy Lisa Simpson, este es mi padre, Homero, mi madre Marge, mi hermana Maggie y él es mi hermano Bart.

**MAYOR:** Lisa, si te presentas así en todos lados, vas a ser muy grande y famosa en el futuro.

**LISA:** Ay, muchísimas gracias, señora Mayor.

**MAYOR:** (A Bart) Y si sigues comiendo así vas a ser muy grande y gordo, como tu padre.

**BART: **Hey! Gracias señora Mayor.

**HOMERO:** Oh, la señorita Mayor me llamo grande y gordo... Ay, no lo puedo creer, necesito un autógrafo, hum, donde está mi libreta de autógrafos... Oh, no, ese vago de la esquina del bar de Moe me lleno la última página! Oh, a ver, (saca un rollo de papel higiénico) esto servirá. Señora Mayor, podría darme su autógrafo?

**MAYOR:** En un rollo de papel higiénico?

**HOMERO:** Oh, perdón, si es muy bizarro para vuestra excelencia de tal altura, una bajeza como un papel de toilet siendo utilizado como libreta de autógrafos... que atropello a la razón presentarle a usted eso!

**LISA:** Papa! Que bien has hablado! De donde sacaste ese modo de hablar?

**HOMERO:** Del programa de Kent Brokman donde se burla de los ingleses amanerados.


	4. Cuerta parte

**MAYOR:** Además, les quiero presentar a dos personas muy importantes: Cristina Stuart y Bob Paterson.

Entran los dos

**STUART:** Hola, yo hago el personaje de Linda en la película Crepuscular.

**BOB:** Y yo, el de Edgard...

**BART:** Y tu, Edgard, ¿eres un vampiro?

**BOB:** En la película, sí, pero en la vida real, soy un argentino exiliado a EEUU, aunque realmente tengo algunos rasgos característicos de mi personajes... Si alguien comienza a sangrar, me pongo nervioso y tengo una grave fascinación por los perfumes de mujer... Ups, no debí decir eso, la puta madre, che, yo nunca te dije nada _(Saca una moneda hipnotizadora. La hace girar.)_ Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, te olvidaras de lo último que te dije... _(Guarda la moneda)_ Tienes alguna pregunta?

**BART:** Y, tú, Edgard, eres un vampiro?

**BOB:** No, solo en la película. Pero si haces más preguntas, te desgarraré el cuello y morirás desangrado en lo alto del monte Rushmore...

**BART:** Por veinte dólares no haré preguntas comprometedoras en toda la tarde.

**BOB:** (Se los da) Toma, cállate y ve a jugar.

**HOMERO:** Bart, ponte con el niño lindo que te sacaré una foto...

_(Bart se pone junto a Bob. Homero dispara el flash. Los ojos de Bob se ponen amarillos. Lentamente sus colmillos se van curvando. Homero ya se ha ido a sacarle una foto a Stuart con Lisa. A Linda le pasa lo mismo. Linda y Edgard comienzan a merodear por allí)_

**LISA:** Bart, no te parece que el flash les hizo un poco mal a Cristina y a Bob?

**BART:** Si, creo que si, antes de irse, Bob me mordió la oreja, mira!

**LISA:** Si, y Linda me empezó a hurgar el cuello... Veamos si en el libro Crepuscular dice algo...

_(Los dos buscan en el libro a ver si dice algo sobre esos pequeños detalles)_

**LISA:** ¡Mira, en el libro dice que si se le ponen los ojos amarillos y los dientes se le encorvan, es que tienen hambre de sangre humana!

_(Linda y Edgard están do a todo el mundo. __Linda se le acerca a Lisa)_

**LISA:** pero... tu no eres una vampiresa!

**STUART:** Se nota que no has leído el último libro, Atardecer.

_(Linda toma el cuello de Lisa, y la está por morder cuando abre muy grande los ojos. Cae sobre ella, dejando mostrar que sobre su espalda, clavándole una estaca de madera, está Maggie)_

**LISA:** Oh, Maggie! Gracias, muchas gracias!


	5. Quinta Parte

_Se ven dos cadáveres: El de Linda y el de Edgard. Los dos con los ojos abiertos y en blanco._

**HOMERO:** Y así termina la saga Crepuscular.

**MAYOR:** Pero... ¡¿Qué han hecho?! Han matado a los dos protagonistas de la película! Los mataré...

_Los ojos de Stefanía Mayor se volvieron amarillos._

**LISA:** Pero, señora, trataron de matarnos!

**MAYOR:** Sabes que? Tengo que hacerte una confesión: cuando dije que pensaba que ibas a ser grande y famosa, MENTÍ!

_(Lisa se enfada. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos)_

**LISA:** Ahora verás la furia de Lisa Simpson!

_(Lisa grita. Aparecen Skinner y Martín.)_

**LISA:** Oh, no, creo que llame a los equivocados.

_(Lisa grita más fuerte. Aparecen todos los bibliotecarios, los dueños de cibercafés, músicos y artistas de todo Springfield.)_

**MAYOR:** Ah, si? Ahora tú veras la furia de una escritora de best sellers!

_(Stefanie Mayor saca una varita de su chaqueta. La sacude y ahí aparecen Harry Postre, el gigante Harrid, Jonh Weesly, el anciano director Aldo Dombuldore y la hechicera Hermione Janeher)_

**LISA:** Por qué aparecen estos personajes aquí? Usted no es Jo Ca Rowling!

**MAYOR:** Si, lo se, pero somos amigas, así que me encuentro con la libertad de usar sus persona...

**LISA:** Obviamente no lo es, porque ELLA ES MEJOR...

**MAYOR:** NO, NO, NO! YO SOY MEJOR QUE ELLA, MIS LIBROS SON MAS REALES, NO...

**LISA:** Si, pero ahora no tiene personajes para su película...

**MAYOR**: Es verdad. NOOOO!!!

_(Stefanie Mayor se desvanece como herida por una lanza. Todos los personajes que la acompañaban también.)_

**BART:** Lisa! Como supiste que si la herías en el ego se desvanecería?

**LISA:** Uno solo lo sabe si leyó "Veinte secretos para acabar con escritoras de best sellers".

**BART:** Pero algún día leer un libro no te salvará la vida...

**LISA:** Pero a ti te hubiera salvado la vida leer el libro de Literatura. Si lo hubieras leído, ahora no deberías asistir a la escuela de verano...

**BART:** SHH! Mama aún no lo sabe, calla!

**LISA:** Jaja, "Tres secretos para callar aun hermano tonto que odia leer". Eso nunca falla.


End file.
